Snow miser's little bundle of joy
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A baby girl is orphaned and in the cold of the mountains on the day of her birth her parents died because they sacrificed themselves in an avalanche to save her. Snow miser finds her on his doorstep. He is unsure how the humans got her there. He shows his brother Heat miser what he discovered. They decided to see their mother to find out what Snow miser should do.


_A baby girl is orphaned and in the cold of the mountains on the day of her birth her parents died because they sacrificed themselves in an avalanche to save her. Snow miser finds her on his doorstep. He is unsure how the humans got her there. He shows his brother Heat miser what he discovered. They decided to see their mother to find out what Snow miser should do._

Chapter 1

A baby girl was left orphaned in the cold after an avalanche of snow killed her parents she was place in nook in the bottom of a tree. Some young bears took the child to the castle where Snow miser lives. It was early in the morning. One of the bears pressed the door bell with it's nose and the bears ran off.

Snow miser opened the door. "Hmm. I could have sworn I heard the door bell." he said. He heard something it was a baby coo. He looked down and saw a box. When he saw what was inside he was shocked. "Oh my word!" he said. "I don't know the first thing about caring for baby!" he said. He knew he couldn't leave it outside so he took it into his home.

He didn't know what to do. So he decided to call his brother Heat miser. "I need you to come over there is something you need to see to believe!" Snow miser said.

Heat miser came over right away. Snow miser looked pretty nervous. "What was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Heat miser asked.

"I found this baby on my door step." Snow miser said showing his brother.

"Whoa!" Heat miser said. "How did the baby get here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was having my breakfast when I heard my doorbell I got up to see who it was and found the baby in a box on my doorstep." Snow miser explained.

"We should go see mother she'll know what to do." Heat miser said.

"Good idea." Snow miser said.

The two of them arrived at their mother's house. "Hello Heat miser and Snow miser what brings you here?" She asked.

"This does." Snow miser said showing her the baby. "I found it on my doorstep this morning." he said.

The baby started to cry. "Uh oh." Snow miser said.

Mother nature took the baby and began to rock it. The baby calmed down. "There is nothing worry about now." Mother nature said. "But how did you this on your door step?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just heard the door bell while I was eating my breakfast. I found her on my doorstep." Snow miser said.

"Maybe some animals in the area saw what happened." Mother nature said. She found the two young bears that saved the child's life. Using her powers she saw what happened.

"Poor little thing was orphaned so these bears took the baby to you." Mother nature said.

"I don't how to take a care of baby." Snow miser said.

"Don't worry you'll learn." Mother nature said.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Heat miser asked.

"Well one way to find out." Mother nature said she took off the diaper.

"What is it?" Snow miser asked.

"It's a little girl." she said. "I need to do something to make sure she survives in your home. I know what to do." she said. Using her powers she turned the normal human girl into a baby female version of Snow miser.

"That should do it." Mother nature said.

"She sure is cute." Heat miser said.

Snow miser looked worried. "Don't worry Snow miser everything will be alright I will go over the basics of caring for her. So stop your fretting." mother nature said. She placed the baby back in Snow miser's arms.

"She needs a name." Heat miser said.

"She is as pretty as a the first snowflake of a winter snow." Snow miser said. "That's what I'll call you Snowflake." he said.

Then Snowflake began to cry again. "Now why is she crying?" Heat miser asked.

"She's probably hungry." Mother nature said and came back with a bottle of formula. She took Snowflake into her arms and began to feed her. Snow miser watched to see how it was done. Then after Snowflake finished Mother nature burped her.

Snow miser watched his mother and listened to her on how to care for Snowflake. We will get a crib for her." Mother nature said. "Even a playpen and some toys." she said.

They set things up and got room ready to be a nursery. They got the supplies and everything was ready. "Thanks for all your help." Snow miser said.

"Snow miser I will stay with you this weekend to give you some help." Mother nature said.

"I will always be willing to baby sit." Heat miser said.

"That is very thoughtful of you Heat miser." Mother nature said.

"Well she is my niece isn't she?" Heat miser said.

"Yes she is." Mother nature said.

"Thanks both of you I could really use your help." Snow miser said.

Snowflake was put down in the crib for a nap. Snowflake fell fast asleep.

To be continued.


End file.
